1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and an ejection device disposing on the electronic device; particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and an ejection device for ejecting a separable device from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the vast and rising development in the electronic technology, the complexities as well as the precision in the designs of electronic devices grow day by day. At the same time, the amount of data that electronic devices can process is largely increasing also. Today, electronic devices such as computers, cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc. have become the very important tools one must have, whether they are used at work, at school, or at home. While the world has “digitized” because people are working so closely with electronic devices everyday, the amount of data storages becomes an important issue nowadays, and the electronic devices have advanced to cope with this issue. For instance, in addition to the built-in memory storage, many electronic devices now are compatible with external memory media. Another example is the progress development of the image/motion pictures recording media. The video unit in the earlier days reads in the recorded images/moving pictures from video tapes. The old-fashion video tape have certain drawbacks, such as having a big size, tendency to become worn out after many times of playing and recording, and also its limited recording time (usually about two hours maximum). Today, video tapes may be replaced by Digital Video Disc (DVD) and Video Compact Disc (VCD), which are small in size, not easy to wear out, and, one important advantage, provide a much longer recording time.
Today, many cellular phones, digital cameras, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), as well as other electronic devices are compatible with external memory devices. Most of these electronic devices provide a slot for inserting a separable memory device, allowing the built-in memory to be largely reduced by the use of the external memory. Due to the reduction in the built-in memory, the processor loading of the electronic device can be decreased subsequently, hence accelerate the efficiency of the device. Furthermore, the manufacturers can lower their production costs on the electronic devices having a smaller built-in memory.
Since there are variety types of separable memory cards that come in different storage sizes, the users can choose memory cards with the desired storage sizes. Therefore, the amount of data that the electronic devices process can increase at the same time. However, when a user wants to switch the separable memory card at use to a different one, he needs to remove the current memory card inside the electronic device before inserting the other memory card into the device.
Currently, the common way of removing a memory card from an electronic device is by hand operation or a spring unit. In the method of using a spring unit, a sprint unit and a constraint device for constraining the spring are disposed on the bottom of a slot, which disposes on the electronic device. To remove the memory card, the user can simply pushes the memory downward toward the bottom the slot, which releases the restriction on the spring unit from the constraint device. Once the spring unit is free from the restriction, it will push the memory card out of the slot. In the hand operation method, there is a groove disposing on the top end of a slot, which disposes on the electronic device. To remove the memory card, the user can simply pull the memory card out of the slot from the groove.
Generally, in order to protect the memory card slot, a protection cap is usually provided to cover the slot on an electronic device. However, when using an electronic device having a protection cap, sometimes it is very troublesome for the users to open and close the protection cap each time when they want to remove the memory card from the slot. This problem is resolved by the present invention, which provides an ejection device having a much more convenient operating method.